


Forgotten Gift

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Genin AU, Tumblr Prompt, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi forgets to get Sakura a Christmas present





	Forgotten Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm uploading Christmas in June, but this is one of the requests I got that I have been unable to work on until now, so have Christmas in June haha

“Okay, everyone!” Minato clapped his hands together with a smile, attempting to gain the attention of the genin in front of him. “Naruto, stop biting Sasuke! Kakashi, stop glaring at Sakura! Sakura, put the kunai down, now!” He chided each child until all had done as told, except Kakashi and Sakura.

“What is your problem?!” Sakura shouted, and rarely did she ever shout, at a now slightly terrified Kakashi. With wide eyes, Kakashi took a small step back and looked at the ground. Sakura continued to hold onto her kunai, now held in shaking fingers, before Minato calmly walked over and gently took the kunai from her and knelt down in front of her.

“Sakura, what did Kakashi-”

“He didn’t get me a present! He’s my Secret Santa!” She pouted before crossing her arms. Minato raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew he was her Secret Santa. “Tsunade-shisu.” She mumbled under her breath, avoiding his gaze. “I got him one, even though he isn’t who I was supposed to get a gift for.”

Minato looked behind him and saw an out of character flustered Kakashi scratching his cheek, just above his mask. With a sigh, Minato stood and took Sakura’s hand before walking her over to the corner Kakashi had ran to. He released her hand a gently nudged her toward Kakashi.

“Apologize for holding a kunai to his throat.”

“But Minato-sensei,”

“No, Sakura. Holding a kunai to someone’s throat over a present is not a good enough reason. Apologize.”

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and sighed when he narrowed his eyes at her, despite the light blush that colored his cheeks and tips of his ears.

“I’m sorry I held a kunai to your throat.” She whispered softly, twisting her fingers together as she looked away from him.

“Mm.” Kakashi hummed before quickly forming hand signs and disappearing from the room in a swirl of leaves.

Minato watch wearily as Sakura slowly walked back to be with the rest of the team, her head down the whole time. Sakura sat next to Ino and hugged her knees to her chest. Ino poked her cheek, trying to get her attention, but she refused to acknowledge her.

~

As Sakura walked home, she thought about what happened with Kakashi and kicked at the dirt below her feet, suddenly angry at him again. She could feel the pressure of his gift heavy against her back as she walked, each step making her more and more angry.

“How could he forget?!” She hissed to herself, angry tears running down her face.

“Are you still crying over that?” A bored voice came from behind her, making her jump and quickly turn to find Kakashi standing behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

N-no.” She mumbled as she wiped her face. Kakashi scoffed before walking up to her and standing directly in front of her.

“You are, though. Why?” He pressed on, tightening his fists in his pockets. “It’s not like what you got me would be of any use to me.”

Sakura’s face immediately fell as she began to really cry. Not wanting to see him anymore, Sakura reached behind her and pulled out his gift and threw it at him before running away at full speed, even knocking down a fruit pyramid as she cried.

“What was all that?” He mumbled to himself before he bent down and picked up what she threw at him. “Oh, it’s got some weight to it. What did she get me?” He mused out loud before pulling the brown paper off of a long rectangular box. Kakashi’s eyes widened as his heart fell. His injured eye throbbing as he dropped the lid of the box. It was his father’s short sword that had broken when he was defending Obito. Only, this new one had his father’s name engraved above the Hatake clan symbol on the sheath, along with other little intricate designs. With trembling fingers, he slowly unsheathed the sword and ran his thumb over the edge of the blade. Everything was the same down to the hilt.

“Damn it,” He whispered as he slid the sword back into the sheth and secured it to his back. Looking back in the box, he saw a small folded piece of paper.

“ _Kakashi-  
I’m sorry about your dad and Obito. I hope you don’t mind, but I overheard Minato-sensei talking to Lord Third about how important this sword was to you and I wanted to do something to make you feel better about it breaking. So, I got help from a smith and thankfully it was finished before Christmas. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Kakashi._

 _~Sakura_ ”

“I’m such an idiot.” Kakashi mumbled as he refolded the note and put it in his vest pocket. Working fast, he threw the box away and ran after Sakura.

~  
Kakashi found Sakura at the last place he expected to find her. Obito’s grave. He was about to walk up behind her, but paused when he heard her talking.

“I’m sorry, Obito. I guess he doesn’t like me as much as you said.” She laughed softly as she wiped her eyes again. “That’s okay. I just hope he likes the sword. It cost me every mission payment up until I’m a Jonin.” She joked with a sad sigh. “It was worth it though. I hope he uses it well.”

Sakura smiled as she set the flowers down on the grave and turned to walk away, only to see Kakashi standing a few feet behind her, his face blazing. Her smile vanished when she saw him and turned into a glare.

“What do you want?” She grumbled as he silently walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Sakura’s eyes widened as she felt his body began to tremble slightly. She slowly brought her arms up and around his back, holding him tightly in an attempt to stop hi s trembling.

“I’m sorry I said what I did.” He mumbled into her shoulder after a few moments. “Thank you for the sword.” He whispered.

Sakura tightened her hold on him in response and silently thanked Obito for telling her how Kakashi felt about her.

“Merry Christmas, Kakashi.”


End file.
